


Love Sick

by Katma_Kozumeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katma_Kozumeow/pseuds/Katma_Kozumeow
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and his pack tried their best to survive in our society as a Omega-Pack. But one problem was meant to happen: Love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The Alpha Incidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_sunshine/gifts).



> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore but enjoy ig.
> 
> -English is not my first language! Please be nice :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Welcome to a weird story. I dont even know what I'm doing but i hope someone enjoys this! :)

Winter had just begun and even though the sun was shining down, the warmth never reached Tokyo.  
A sigh left Oikawa's mouth while he waited in front of a store.  
He scrolled through Social Media, thinking about his last class.  
The door to the shop opened again and three boys stepped out.  
Oikawa looked up and smiled.  
"Finally. Took you long enough."he said.

Sugawara laughed while Akaashi shrugged slightly and Yaku smiled.  
"Let's go home now. I'm sure Sho-chan is waiting for us!"said Oikawa and the others agreed.  
They started to walk to their home and talked about their day. Sugawara told them about a woman that yelled at him for being to slow on the sidewalk when suddenly a man stood in their way. "Excuse me. Can you help me?"asked the Guy and grinned at the four boys.

"..No. Sorry. We need to go home."answered Sugawara and looked to his friends.  
"Ahh. You omegas act as if you would be better than anyone."whispered the Guy and reached out to pull Suga towards him.  
Oikawa reacted fast and pushed the Guy back.  
"Don't touch him you weirdo."growled Oikawa with a serious face.  
Sugawara took a step back, Akaashi by his side.

"You have some nerves to push me. An alpha."grumbled the Guy.  
"You? An Alpha? A real Alpha would never act that way!"answered Oikawa and looked at Yaku who stood next to him.  
"Shut up Omega and learn your fucking place."hissed the Alpha.  
"Omega!? I'm not an Omega!"said Oikawa with a serious expression.  
"Oh yeah? Look at you. You look just like some worthless sl-"  
"Is something wrong here?" asked a male voice and stopped the other guy from finishing his sentence.

The four omegas and the Alpha turned to the man in police uniform.  
Four other guys stood behind him, three of them looking really tired while the other one stared at the ground.  
"No officer. There is no problem."answered the guy.  
Oikawa laughed slightly.  
He didn't know if he should say something because he was almost sure that these men were alphas.  
Yaku sighed.  
"Well officer. This man tried to touch one of our packmates."said Yaku with a serious expression.

The guy made a small 'tch.' sound before walking away.  
The policeman watched the guy carefully.  
"Are you alright?"asked the officer and walked towards them.  
Sugawara reached out for Oikawa's Hand and looked around uncomfortably.  
"We are alright Sir. Thank you very much."said Yaku and bowed slightly.  
"No need to thank me. It's not alright to harass Omegas. It's not alright to harass anyone."said the man.

"Please excuse us. We really need to go home now. Our packmate is waiting at home."said Oikawa, noticing how uncomfortable both Akaashi and Sugawara were.  
"Of course. Please get home safely and don't hesitate to call the police."said the man with a polite smile before heading to another direction, the four other males following after him.  
Oikawa watched them and noticed how the three tired looking men looked back to them.

"Come on Oikawa. We need to go now."said Yaku who rubbed Sugawara's back softly.  
Oikawa nodded and they headed home.  
Akaashi opened the door for all of them.  
The scent of soup immediately hit them.  
"God. I'm hungry."said Sugawara while pulling his shoes off.  
Akaashi and Yaku agreed with him.  
Oikawa watched his friends who walked to the kitchen to greet their youngest packmate while he stayed in the hallway for a moment.  
He walked to the kitchen to see his youngest packmate happily watching the soup on the stove.

"Ah.. Sho-chan? Is it alright if i go to my room? I still have to do something important."said Oikawa with a smile.  
Shoyo turned around with a big smile.  
"That's alright! But you have to eat later alright?"asked the orange haired boy and Oikawa nodded before walking out of the kitchen.  
"Where is Oikawa?"asked Akaashi as he walked into the room.  
"He said he has something important to do. He'll eat later!"answered Shoyo before turninf the stove off and picking up the pot.

Akaashi sighed but nodded before walking back to the others.  
He sat down and Shoyo put the pot down on the table.  
They started to eat five minutes later.  
Shoyo told them about his classes, how his friend almost fell down the stairs and how he met his friends packmates.  
"You're talking about the boy that Oikawa doesn't like right?"asked Yaku with a small laugh.  
"Yes! Kageyama! Oikawa doesn't like him! But i don't know whyyyy!"answered Hinata before continuing to eat.

Suga told them about the children that he worked with and Akaashi did the same.  
Yaku only talked about a woman that ran into him while he left.  
They went quiet again before Sugawara started to talk about the incidence with the Alpha.  
Hinata listened and nodded sometimes.  
Many people thought that the orange haired boy was kinda stupid but that wasn't the truth.  
A million things were in his head while he listened to Sugawara.

The boy understood that his packmates weren't exactly fine but that was alright.  
"I'm so sorry that this happened."mumbled Hinata with a small frown.  
"It's alright Hinata! It's not your fault."said Suga softly.  
A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips.  
"Ah.. It's so quiet. I think I'll ask Oikawa if he wants to join us now!"said Hinata before he got up to get Oikawa.  
The young male opened the door to his packmates room.

Shoyo looked at the older male who stared at himself in the mirror, a frown on his face.  
"Oikawa? Is everything alright?"asked Hinata and walked to him.  
Oikawa looked at him, a sad smile appeared on his lips.  
"Do you think i gained some weight? I think i did.."mumbled Oikawa with a laugh. A hurtful laugh.  
"No. I don't think so. And it wouldn't matter. You're beautiful to me."said Hinata with a honest smile.

"Ahh. Thank you Sho-chan. You're so sweet."whispered Oikawa.  
"Mhm! Do you want to eat with us now?"asked Hinata.  
"Eat? No..thanks. But i can sit with you if that's what you want."answered Oikawa softly.  
"That would be great!"said Hinata with a happy smile before he took Oikawa's Hand.  
The shorter male dragged Oikawa with him to the others and a soft smile appeared on Oikawa's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super weird because it took me month to finish :(


	2. Owl and Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi run's into a male who falls in love with him and Yaku gets annoyed by a tall, black haired male.  
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I love this story :)

Hinata sat down at the table with a satisfied smile.  
It was the next morning and the orange haired boy made all of his packmates eat their breakfast.  
The youngest male looked around to make sure his friends are alright.  
Suga ate slowly and took small bites, probably being deep in his thoughts.  
Akaashi already finished his meal and started to play around with his fingers.  
Yaku stared holes into his food as if it was his worst enemy.  
And then there was Oikawa. He held his spoon in his hand but didn't move it.

Hinata sighed softly.  
"Alrighty! I won't come home after University today! Kageyama wants to introduce his pack to me!"said the boy in a cheerful tone.   
Suga flinched slightly before he looked at Hinata with a smile.   
"Alright. Be careful. And don't come back too late."said Suga in a soft tone.   
"I wont. And Kageyama said that he'll bring me home."answered Hinata smiling.   
"Hm. Tobio-chan is such a gentleman~"said Oikawa and laughed. 

"Oh shush."said Yaku and laughed.   
Akaashi watched his friends with a small smile before he stood up.   
"I have to go now."mumbled the black haired boy with a small smile.   
"Take care Keiji-chan!"said Oikawa with a grin.   
Akaashi nodded before he left the room.   
He put his shoes and jacket on and grabbed his bag that stood at the wall. 

Akaashi left the building and walked through the cold streets.   
He rubbed his hands together and sighed softly.   
His phone made a little notification sound and he took it out.   
It was Oikawa who sent him a message. 

\----

Tooru: Keiji-channn! You forgot your gloves! ಠ_ಠ

Keiji: Oh, thank you. I don't need them. 

Tooru: Whatever you say~~ 

Tooru: Take care Keiji-chan! :) 

Keiji: You too. 

\-----

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.   
Akaashi looked up but walked against a big shoulder and fell back.   
The streets weren't wet, luckily.   
"Ugh.."mumbled Akaashi and sighed.   
"I'm so sorry!"said a loud, energetic person and a big hand came into his vision.   
The black haired boy looked up, looking straight into golden eyes.   
Panic shot through his whole body and he looked away.   
"That's embarrassing. Get away from here Akaashi. Right now." nothing else went through his mind, only these sentences. 

"Come on Bokuto. You scared him."said another person, his voice a lot softer and quieter.   
A male with dirty-blonde Hair and narrow eyes.   
"Hey. Don't worry. Nobody is looking at you. Just me and my friend. You don't have to be scared."mumbled the male with a small smile.   
Akaashi looked at him, slowly calming down again.   
"Come on. Get up. I hope you didn't get hurt."mumbled the male softly. 

The male held his Hand out to Akaashi and smiled softly.   
Akaashi grabbed his hand and got up.  
Both males smiled softly until the shorter male punched his friend softly.   
"Apologies now."said the male with an annoyed tone.   
The taller male snapped out of his thoughts and blushed slightly.   
"S-sorry."mumbled the tall man and bowed.   
Akaashi turned a little red before he bowed as well. 

"It's my fault.. I'm sorry."whispered Akaashi.   
"Alright. Let's go Bokuto. You'll be late for work."said the other male with a sigh.   
Akaashi looked at them, slightly confused because of the tallest male who stared at him.   
"Have a good day."said the shortest male before pulling Bokuto away.   
Bokuto stumbled slightly but followed after his friend with a slight blush on his face. 

"I think i fell in love Konoha."mumbled Bokuto and looked back to the black haired male.   
"Sure. You fall a lot Bokuto."answered Konoha and stopped pulling the other male.   
"Whaa- no! I'm not clumsy!"said Bokuto with a pout before tripping over a rock.   
"Not clumsy huh."mumbled Konoha and stopped walking.  
"Why are you stopping?"asked Bokuto.   
"We're at the pharmacy you Idiot. Don't trip while crossing the street alright? I don't want to pick tiny Bokuto pieces up."answered Konoha before walking into the pharmacy. 

\-------

"I'll leave now too! See you later!"yelled Yaku before he closed the door behind himself.   
A sigh left his mouth before he left the building.   
His hands were buried in his pockets and a scarf was wrapped around his neck.   
Yaku noticed that he left his phone at home but decided to leave it there.   
He crossed a street and was about to enter his workplace but was stopped.   
"Heyy! Aren't you that tiny Omega from yesterday?"asked a male voice and Yaku turned around. 

"Tiny?"asked Yaku and looked at a man with black hair that made him look just like a rooster.   
"Yeah. You're pretty small. But you're an omega."mumbled the male with a grin.   
"I'm not an omega!"answered Yaku with an angry expression.   
"Oh yeah sure. And I'm the Pope. No seriously. I saw you yesterday and you were cute. But you act like an aggressive cat."said the taller male.   
"Oh? You look like a rooster. So shut up."answered the shorter male with an angered expression. 

"I know. I'm Kuroo Tetsuro by the way. What's your name?"asked Kuroo with a grin.  
"None of your business."said the shorter male.  
"Yaku-saaaan!"  
Yaku turned around to look at a certain tall, half-russian boy.  
"Well Yaku. I'll take you on a date. If you want to or not."said Kuroo before slipping a note into the shorter boys pocket.  
Lev arrived and watched Kuroo leave.

"Oh! Did i interrupt you?"asked Lev with a confused expression.  
"No. You saved me and pushed me into hell."answered Yaku and sighed.  
"Sorry! I just wanted to ask you something!"said Lev.  
"Alright. Come in. We'll talk inside. It's way to cold outside."mumbled Yaku before walking into the building.  
Lev followed him but turned around one last time to look at the black-haired male for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo talk with each other at work while their friend Daichi is teaching some kids the right behavior in traffic. But he didn't expect to meet a pretty omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shitty but like- i wanted to write soo haha

Kuroo sat down at the fire station and drank his coffee.  
A smile was on his face while he took the next sip.  
"Ah Bro. I met a real cute guy this morning on my way to work."said Bokuto with a grin.  
"Oh really? What does he look like?"asked Kuroo ans looked at his best friend.  
"Really pretty.. His hair is completely black and looks really soft..but I can't forget his eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his. They really remind me of something mysterious that wants to be discovered."whispered Bokuto with a smile.

His friend watched him and laughed slightly.  
"Are you in love or something?"asked Kuroo which made the other male blush.  
"I think so. Ah. You met him too! Remember when we went home after work and Daichi helped some Omega's? He was one of them."said Bokuto with a big smile.  
"Oh really? I met one of them today too. He is really short but so cute."mumbled Kuroo with a big smile.  
"Really? That's awesome."answered Bokuto with a grin.  
The two males continued to talk about their crushes for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you something. It's about Kenma."said Bokuto and looked at Kuroo, searching for any hints in the males face.  
"Oh yeah. What is it?"asked Kuroo back and a sad smile was on his lips.  
"Do you know how he is doing?"asked Bokuto quietly.  
"..I couldn't visit him this whole month but i talked to Fukunaga and Yamamoto. They say that his condition isn't better then before."answered Kuroo with a sigh.

"Shit man. I hope he's better soon."whispered Bokuto and his smile dropped.  
"Mhm. But i have a question too. How's Konoha doing?"asked Kuroo with a curious smile.  
"Ahh. He's alright. His husband isn't bothering him at the moment. But the others and I still make sure that nothing happens to him."answered Bokuto with a sigh.  
Kuroo nodded and took a sip of his coffee.  
They sat in silent for a few more minutes until the alarm went off.  
"Alright. Let's go Bokuto."

\-----

Suga sat in the staffroom in the elementary school that he worked at and looked over some tests from second grade.  
One of his colleagues came into the room and sat down next to him.  
"Sugawara-kuuun? You don't have any classes for the next two hours right?"asked the older male with a big smile.  
The silver haired male looked at him  
"Yeah.. That's right.. Why are you asking?"asked Suga back. 

"Ah well.. We need a teacher for the third grade. Their teacher had a little.. Accident at home. And I don't have any time."explained the male.  
Sugawara watched him carefully before he started to put his things into his bag.  
"Alright. I'll take care of them. Which lesson is it?"asked Suga and hung his back over his shoulder.  
"Mh.. A police officer will come and teach them the rules of traffic and stuff like that."answered the older male. 

A sigh left Sugawara's mouth.  
"Alright."mumbled Suga before he left the room.  
He walked upstairs and towards the classroom.  
Suga took a deep breath, started to smile cheerfully and opened the door.  
The students turned to the door and most of them started to smile very happily.  
"Sensei! What are you doing here?"asked a Girl.  
"Oh.. I'll stay with you for this lesson."answered Suga and walked to the teacher's desk. 

The teacher put his bag next to the table.  
"You know what we're going to do today right?"asked Suga with a sweet smile.  
"Yeah! A poilce man is going to be here!"yelled a boy and the others giggled happily.  
Suga nodded and sat down.  
"Alright Kids. Are you ready?"asked the adult.  
The kids nodded happily and Suga wanted to say something but was interrupted by a knock on thr door.

Suga turned to the kids and smiled.  
He counted down from 3 to zero.  
The kids yelled "Come in!" and Suga smiled softly.  
A tall, good looking man opened the door and stepped inside, a smile on his face.  
"Good Morning Kids."greeted the male and the kids stood up.  
Suga watched them before he stood up as well.  
They all bowed out of respect before sitting down again.

Suga walked over to the male.  
"Please go on and introduce yourself to us."said Suga softly and the male nodded.  
He walked to the middle of the room in the front and smiled.  
"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Sawamura Daichi. I'm a police officer and i make sure that everyone of you is safe."said Daichi softly.  
Suga watched him quietly. "Alright. I've brought some papers for you. I would love to know about the things you already learned about traffic."said Daichi und pulled a few papers out of his backpack. He turned to look at Suga and asked,"Do you mind helping me?" "Oh.. yeah. Let me help you real quick."answered Suga. Daichi gave him a few papers and they gave each child a paper. "I'll give you five minutes. Is that alright?"asked Daichi and the kids agreed. They started to work on the exercises while Daichi and Suga watched them. "We met before. Didn't we?"asked Daichi and Suga looked at him. "Yeah... you helped me and my friends a few days ago with a little problem. Thanks a lot."answered Suga.

"No problem. That's my Job right?"answered Daichi with a big smile that made Suga's heart beat faster.  
Suga nodded slightly and looked away. The kids watched their teacher and the Police officer with curious smiles.  
Daichi and Suga thought the children a lot about traffic and safety until the hour was over.  
The kids ran out of the classroom to play outside.  
Suga cleaned the classroom a little and Daichi helped him.  
They left the room together and Suga brought Daichi to the school gate.

"You're a good teacher. Really. The kids like you a lot."said Daichi which made Suga blush slightly.  
"Thank you.. you're a good teacher for safety too. The kids absolutely loved you."answered Suga.  
"Oh well. You should call me sometimes. For safety rules of course."said Daichi and gave Suga a little piece of paper.  
Suga turned completly red and looked at Daichi.  
Daichi smiled at him before going away.  
"That was so embarrassing."thought Daichi while he got into his car.  
Suga watched him before he turned around with a big smile.


	4. The coffee talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa walks home from university and meets a really handsome man.  
> They talk but Oikawa suddenly leaves.  
> Meanwhile, Hinata meets Kageyama's packmates and Suga cooks.
> 
> The next day starts with bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy, I'm dumb and I'm slow. Yes. This chapter is mostly written between 2 and 4 am hehe. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this

"Be careful on your way home!"  
Oikawa looked at the other male and smiled.  
"I will! Have a good Day Makki!"  
Hanamaki grinned and got in the car with his boyfriend.  
Tooru watched them drive away and sigh3r softly before he walked away from his University.   
He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. 

The brown haired male stopped at the traffic lights and sighed.   
His mobile phone skipped back into his pocket.   
Oikawa watched the light turn green for him and he crossed the street, together with 5 more people.   
He sighed and yawned softly. 

Oikawa continued his way home and started to drown in his thoughts until he walked against something or rather someone.   
"Ah! Shit! Sorry!"said the brown haired male and looked at the shorter male infront of him.   
"God damnit. Don't you have eyes?!"asked the male and looked at Oikawa.   
"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted."answered Oikawa embarrassed. 

"Yeah whatever. Look where you're going Idiot."answered the male.   
"..Ah..please let me apologize properly. I could buy you a coffee or something?"mumbled Oikawa and looked around nervous.   
"..Alright. I'm done with work anyways."answered the shorter male.   
Oikawa smiled and said,"Great! Come on. I know a good Café just down the street!" 

They walked to the small Café without saying anything until Oikawa started to talk again.   
"What's your name?"asked the taller male.   
"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. What's your name?"asked Iwaizumi.   
"Ah! I'm Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru!"answered Oikawa with a big, smile.   
"Huh.. Shittykawa."mumbled the black-haired male. 

"Ehh?! Mean Iwa-chan~"said Oikawa and shook his head slightly.   
They both looked at each other and Oikawa started laughing while Iwaizumi just stared at him.  
"Sorry sorry Iwa-chan."laughed Oikawa and bit his lip.   
"Yeah. Whatever Stupidkawa."answered Iwaizumi and looked away to hide the little blush on his cheeks. 

The two males sat down in the cafe and Oikawa ordered a black coffee for Iwaizumi and water for himself.   
"Tell me something about yourself Iwa-chan!"said Oikawa happily and smiled at the other male.   
"That almost feels like a date.."thought Iwiazumi and sighed softly before he started to talk. 

"Alright. I'm a Paramedic. Eh.. I'm.. Japanese? Yeah. Oh. I'm an alpha and.. I'm 24 years old. It's your turn now."said Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa laughed softly and nodded.   
"Alright. Hm. Well. I study medicine right now because i want to be a children's doctor. I'm japanese as well and I'm also 24 years old. And I'm a omega."answered Oikawa with a smile. 

They fell back into silence and both of them felt pretty awkward.   
The waiter, a young woman, walked to their table and gave them their drinks before walking away again.   
Iwaizumi and Oikawa drank their drinks in peace until Iwaizumi started to talk again.   
"You should eat more."said Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa looked at the male and frowned. 

"Why?"asked Oikawa confused.   
"You look like a skeleton."answered Iwaizumi and stared at Oikawa.   
"Sorry."mumbled Oikawa and looked at his hands.   
It was now Iwaizumi's turn to frown.   
"..What? Why are you apologizing right now?"asked Iwaizumi confused.

"..Right sorry. I didn't mean to apologize. I was just.. lost in my thoughts."whispered Oikawa and stood up.  
"What are you doing?"asked Iwaizumi confused.  
Oikawa took his money out of his pocket and laid it in front of Iwaizumi.  
"I have to leave now. My pack is waiting. Sorry."mumbled Oikawa and almost ran out of the Café.  
Iwaizumi watched him leave before he looked at the money.

Oikawa ran back to the apartment and unlocked the door.  
"I'm home!"yelled Oikawa and slipped out of his shoes.  
"Welcome back!"answered Suga and stepped out of the kitchen.  
"Where are the others?"asked Oikawa and walked to Suga.  
"Hinata is staying at Kageyama-kun's apartment today, Yaku is still at work and Akaashi is in his room."answered Suga and walked back into the kitchen to stir in the pot.

"Alright..i had a weird situation just a few minutes ago. With a really.. Hot Paramedic."said Oikawa.  
Suga turned to him with a big smile.  
"Tell me everything about it Honey. I'm listening!"  
\--

"I'm back!"said Iwaizumi and put his things away.   
"Welcome back Iwaizumi!"answered Daichi and Iwaizumi walked to him.   
He saw Daichi on the coach with Kageyama and an unknown boy.   
"Ah. Is that your friend?"asked Iwaizumi and Kageyama nodded.   
"Nice to meet you! I'm Hinata Shoyo!"said the boy with a happy smile. 

"Yeah. I'm Iwaizumi."answered the older boy and sat down.   
"You are late Iwaizumi-san. Did something happen?"asked Kageyama and looked at the older male.   
Iwaizumi nodded and told the three other males everything that happened.   
"Do you know his name?"asked Daichi.   
"Yeah. He said his name is Oikawa Tooru."answered Iwaizumi. 

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other.   
"What? Is something wrong you two?"asked Iwaizumi.   
"No. No. Oikawa-san is my packmate."said Hinata with a smile.   
"He dislikes me."mumbled Kageyama which made Hinata laugh. 

"Oh really? That's interesting. I wanted to ask for his number but he suddenly ran away."mumbled Iwaizumi.  
"Ah! I can give you his number! I'm sure he's fine with that!"said Hinata.  
"Oh? Yeah. That would be nice."answered Iwaizumi with a smile.  
Hinata took out his phone and gave Iwaizumi Oikawa's number.

\------   
The next morning came fast.   
Suga stood at Oikawa's bed and sighed.   
"You have a fever and probably a cold. Ugh. I don't think we have any medicine at home.. And i have to go to work soon."said Suga worried and sighed.   
"Don't worry Suga. Akaashi and I can get some medicine. We're both free today."said Yaku who stood at the door with Akaashi. 

"That would be great you two. I'll leave now. Ask in the pharmacy what medicine could help."said Suga and left the room.  
"Alright. We'll be back soon Oikawa. Stay in bed."said Yaku.  
Oikawa hummed softly and coughed.  
"Let's go Akaashi."mumbled Yaku and left together with the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁️👄👁️

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took months to write because I'm a lazy ass with no talent to concentrate :)


End file.
